Alex and Arthur
by Kittylover826
Summary: Some fluff. The story of Alex and Arthur.
1. Chapter One

Alex and Arthur

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a FanFiction. This is how Alex and Arthur meet. I do not own the land of stories. Please enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Alex sent Lester to Conner to tell him that he is invited to visit and mom too so they could meet her boyfriend Arthur. He is training to be the king, and he is just one year older then Alex. Arthur is kind, brave , compassionate, and drop dead handsome/with  
/his chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that's always had a twinkle in them when he was around Alex.

(FLASHBACK) it had all started when she was practicing portals with Mother goose and suddenly appeared in the middle of the sky and started to fall until she was caught by two strong arms, she looked his surprised face and then passed outin his

arms. She woke up in a strange cottage with Mother goose, the handsome young man, and the old guy with a long white beard. "Who are you and where am I" Mother goose explained that the old guy was Merlin and the cute was Arther. (END FLASHBACK)

That had happened about 2 months it felt like it had happened just yesterday. Thinking of her first kiss with Arther was on the moonlit hill they were taking and then she kissed him out of the bulge knocking him on to his back. Alex thought about her  
/new life as she kissed Arther good morning when he stumbled in half alsleep, and sat down at the table. " So what's for breakfast? I'm hungry" Mother goose asked "Well there's the usual gruel, but since it's a special day today, pancakes." Merlin  
/said with a smile. Arthur jumped up like his chair was on fire "O my God I totally forgot !" And he ran out out of the cottage. " I love him so much but I wonder what he's up too?" " Well Alex youwill have to wait and see." Mother goosesaidwith  
a sly smile.

* * *

 **what did Arthur forget to do. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A valentine's Day surprise

I don't own the land of stories or I would be rich.

Arthur's pov

—-

A little while later, Arthur came strolling in nonchalantly with wind swept hair and wearing a white tee and red plaid cotton pajamas . " Hey, I picked these for you" Arthur said as he gave Alex a Bouquet of flowers that contained vibrant pinks, blues,  
and reds. Alex handed the flowers to mother goose and kissed Him. "I love you " Arthur declared. He went and started to talk to Merlin.

"Hey Merlin what should I do for Alex tonight?"

" well what does like?"

" I know she likes Nature, picnics, and places with significant meaning."

" well I think that it is obvious what you should do"

"Thanks Merlin"

A valentine's Day surprise

I don't own the land of stories or I would be rich.

Arthur's pov

—

A little while later, Arthur came strolling in nonchalantly with wind swept hair and wearing a white tee and red plaid cotton pajamas . " Hey, I picked these for you" Arthur said as he gave Alex a Bouquet of flowers that contained vibrant pinks, blues,  
and reds. Alex handed the flowers to mother goose and kissed Him. "I love you " Arthur declared. He went and started to talk to Merlin.

"Hey Merlin what should I do for Alex tonight?"

" well what does like?"

" I know she likes Nature, picnics, and places with significant meaning."

" well I think that it is obvious what you should do"

" thanks Merlin"

I walked to town knowing what I needed to buy for tonight, a pink and red picnic blanket, pink and red roses, little sandwiches shaped like hearts, heart shaped candles, chocolate dipped strawberries, and sparkling cider. After I finished shopping I walked  
over to bour moonlit hill and set up the blanket, the candles and put the food in a basket.

TIME SKIP

Back at the cottage I'm laying on my bed in my side of the room that I share with Alex. I hear Alex moving around on her side so I more the

curtain " hey Alex ..." I start to say as I see her standing there in a pink bra And blush madly. "What? do you like see?" Alex teased as she gestured to her bra. " yes" I say in a whisper. " so what where you going to say?" Alex asks me as she pulls  
on a blue shirt. " will you meet me on our moonlit hill at dusk, and wear something nice." I said and went back over to my side and took nap.

Alex's pov

—

I walked past a sleeping Arthur and into the main living space, it was almost dusk so I would have to hurry.

TIME SKIP

I was in a stunning maroon dress and with a Twirl of my finger my hair was a flirtatious bun, and maroon Converse . I picked up my gift and began my walk.

Arthur's pov

—

I woke up about 20 minutes before dusk. I put on a sky blue formal long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with my black converse, I grabbed my gift for Alex and walked to our hill. When I arrived my jaw dropped when I saw my sexy girlfriend sitting on the blanket  
in the candle light. She was dresses in a maroon dress and perfect hair. I walked over to her "WOW" was all I could say. " I love what you have done for me" she said I gave her my gift " here you go Alex it's just a little someone I got you" I watched  
as she opened the little box to reveal a gold necklaces that said " my girl aways" " oh Arthur I love it" Alex exclaimed as I put it around her neck. "I got you something too" Alex told me as I was handed a present, I opened it and it was the Heroes  
of Olympus: The Lost Hero. I love that book. The night wound down wth lots of kissing, snuggling, and sleeping under the stars.


	3. Sickfic

**My sister wants me to write a sickfic so I will, I am not good at this be bear with me. I am writing another story called** _ **what we have become, witch is hella good.**_

* * *

style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 26pt;"I have no ideas so review please. Moo

 **Arthur's pov**

* * *

I woke up on my own witch is strange because every morning Alex jumps on me. I'm about to go back to sleep when I hear a loud coughing coming from Alex's side of the room. I stand up and walk over to the curtain and draw it back, I see Alex laying there  
looking pale and clammy.

Alex pov

I feel like I'm going to cough up a lung or two. Man, I just feel horrible, I can see a blurry shape that I think is Arthur saying something and then there are two blurred shapes. I drift off to sleep because being sick is hard.

Arthur's pov

" what's wrong with her? " I demand " she just has a bug, she will be fine"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I m super sorry that this is a totally shittie chapter. Haha the power of lines.**


	4. Authors note

I'm writing a another story on Wattpad. If you want updates sooner read it there. And don't forget to comment.


End file.
